


"Squabbles!"

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Physical Abuse, Repentance, bad relationships, catfighting, girl/girl physical abuse, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based on JustEagle11's video, and goes with it, with the permission of that person in advance, this tale has an odd pairing, as well as an odd orientation for the younger Miss Summers (Dawn Marie Summers)- she's frankly in love with Faith here., but Buffy doesn't approve of this relationship. Based on JustEagle11's video "According to You".</p><p>Please, read, review/comment, and enjoy. Please, Please tell me what you think about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Squabbles!"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is kind of silly, and it will portray the effects of a series of catfights between siblings over a relationship that shouldn't happen in the first place. Warning: This Will Include Girls Hitting Girls and at least one incident of a Girl Hitting on Another Girl. Be warned: this does include catfighting. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.
> 
> Found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjdqLJsfLRY (Link underlined to identify, but you just highlight and paste to URL line to access the video.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 1: Please do tell me what you think, if in doubt, please do watch the video on Youtube. The link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjdqLJsfLRY
> 
> First chapter at least is from Buffy's Perspective.

** "Squabbles!" **

****

**_By James Carmody._ **

****

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss, and his alone until he decides to sell or give it away. To the best of my knowledge, he hasn't yet. This is just for fun, my own and everybody else's. I will not accept a single red cent for this piece of literary art._

**Pairings:** _Buffy/Faith/Dawn._

**Summary:** _Based on JustEagle11's video, and goes with it, with the permission of that person in advance, this tale has an odd pairing, as well as an odd orientation for the younger Miss Summers (Dawn Marie Summers)- she's frankly in love with Faith here., but Buffy doesn't approve of this relationship. Based on JustEagle11's video "According to You"._

**Chapter 1.): "What?!"**

 

           

That's all I could think of to say: _"What?!"_ Dawnie had just told me she's in love with my adversary: Faith! I swear, the words running through my mind were _"Dawn's not a lesbian, is she?"_ I was literally speechless to say the least, as soon as my baby sister came out and said that she is in love with my nemesis.  
            "Dawn, is this a joke?" I asked, completely flabbergasted and shocked that she's in love with another girl, let alone my enemy for all of my grown-up years, and now Dawnie is saying she's in LOVE with her?! NO! That cannot be right! "Because, if it is a joke, it's in very bad taste, Dawn. Faith's got serious issues to say the least: she's a... frankly, she's a psychopath!" I said, trying desperately to turn Dawnie away from this lifestyle track she's headed on.... being into girls romantically is one thing, but dating a psychopathic girl is yet another thing altogether!

            Then Dawn brought up her logic: "I know you don't like Faith," she began, "And to be honest, I don't understand exactly why you two seem to hate eachother,,, it cannot be because she's into me, or girls- you would then hate Willow and Tara, or any other girlfriends she has, and you are kind to them... so that can't be it" Dawn explained, then continued "But when we're together, she makes me feel amazing, and to be honest, you constantly run me down- that's not right or fair, Buffy, we're sisters. You don't run your sister into the ground for fun!" Dawn responded.

            This chat happened a while before an encounter when I was about twenty-two, and Dawn was seventeen. I remember it like it was last night- although it is as painful as if I were losing my baby sister to death., I suppose I was; her soul was dying during this situation, and there was hardly a single thing I could do to save her from the monster who lurks below, to devour her as soon as it can! I was in an encounter in the Bronze. I was hanging out with my friends: Willow and Xander at one of the tables, and saw a beautiful young brunette with light brown hair, almost blonde, dancing in a shirt that our mother wouldn't _ever_ let either of her children out of the house wearing without something that couldn't be removed covering it up! Said brunette was wearing blue jeans too... and all we could think was how beautiful she looked- then she turned around after dancing with the crowd for a while, and we recognized who it was:  Dawnie!!!

 **Wow was I angry!** Dawn was dressed like a little slut, dancing with the crowd like nobody cares, and all I could think was that she was liable to get herself raped here, or afterwards! **That shirt did NOT cover enough of her body to be anywhere Near decent!** What was passing through my baby sister's mind?! "Excuse me while I have words with my *sister*." I said, getting up with my hands placed firmly on the table to emphasize my anger, and with a facial expression that _should_ indicate that I am **_furious_**! Then to make matters worse, my baby sister kissed her date, and I recognized the brunette she was dancing with: Faith Lehane- my nemesis! I swear, that little troublemaker does things just to enrage me!

            I did the only thing I could think of; I seized Dawnie by the arm in my hand firmly and pulled her over to the side area to have a little *talk* with my sister! If anything, this ‘talk’ rapidly degenerated into a yelling match between us, and Dawn, saying that she likes the way Faith makes her feel, stormed out of the area after I responded “Oh, no, young lady, you are *not* going out onto that dance floor!”. To say I was upset would be an understatement.

            Willow and Xander were both shocked to see Dawn dressed like that and acting like that as well.

            I was of right mind to take Dawn home immediately, but for some reason I had to head home to get ready for work. I did inform her that this was insane of her to be acting like this during my intervention, and she just brushed me off. She promised me that she would head home soon, and for some odd reason I believed her.

            Once she got home, I saw who was dropping her off, and my head exploded in rage! It was FAITH!!! She just dropped her off at our home and gave Dawn a tender good-night kiss as soon as she let her in the front door.

            “Dawn” I said, “who was that dropping you off?” I wanted to draw issue to this matter, as a means of rebuking her for this foolishness.

            She just shrugged her shoulders and replied “Faith, she’s my girlfriend.” I was incensed at her for this relationship- she doesn’t know the kind of woman Faith really is, and to be blunt, it’d frighten poor Dawnie to learn what her paramour did- and who exactly her paramour is.

            “Just… get ready for bed, Dawn, you have school tomorrow.” I said “Oh, and Dawn” I said as she walked up the steps to get to her bedroom on the top floor of our home “we’ll talk this over tomorrow, at or after school… you can count on that.” I informed her with the intent of no-nonscience.

            I barely got any sleep that night, and dreaded falling asleep at work in Sunnydale High as a councilor to the teens there. All I could think of was the fear I had that my little sister is gay. I don’t hate gays, but their lifestyle is something I do **not like**! And besides, Faith’s a bad influence if anyone is. Well do I remember how she got me involved in crime when we were eighteen- she introduced me to larceny! That was an instant evil friendship!

            I just don’t trust Faith, I guess.

            Now, yes I did accept a gay woman as almost my own sister, so I don’t hate them, but somehow I had to prove to Dawnie that this relationship with Faith, and quite likely Faith herself is evil, or are evil, I don’t know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter Author’s Notes: Next chapter will likely be regarding a little business-home matters chat between Buffy Summers and her boss, Robin Wood, as she now works in the Sunnydale School District.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, JustEagle11, I had a lot to do over the past few months, and that may help explain the odd matters of the story wording style.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. I figure Buffy may end up seeking help from her more adult friends regarding Dawn dating Faith, and how to cope with this so she doesn’t blow it.


End file.
